Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets are increasingly used by businesses to service their organization and customers. These devices typically run software applications that perform functions critical to operations of a business. While it is important to keep such applications operating without interruption, devices on which these applications operate are susceptible to varying battery consumption patterns. These varying battery consumption patterns, resulting from differing application resource requirements, often jeopardize operational continuity of business critical applications. For example, battery life of a tablet computer varies significantly depending on the number and type of applications running on the tablet computer. With or without the knowledge of a user, such as a field worker, unnecessary battery drain and premature device shutdown may be caused by unused or unwanted applications. This not only affects the operational continuity of other critical applications, but also hampers efficiency of the user, thereby affecting an organization's performance.
As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for managing battery on mobile devices may be desirable.